lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenzi
Kenzi is a human and Bo's best friend and sidekick. Character arc Kenzi is extremely protective of Bo and does not take kindly to anyone she considers as not having her BFF's best interests at heart. At times she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often. She and Hale have become close, not only because both know what it's like to be the "sidekick", but also from an underlying attraction towards each other. Her relationships with Dyson and Lauren are friendly but more guarded, due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Bo because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. In Into the Dark, she accidentally received a "gift" from The Norn. Said gift turned out to be a vial containing the Glamour powers of Inari, a Kitsune. The bottle spilled its contents on her right arm and the area became a bleeding rash. Afterwards, Inari captured Kenzi and held her captive in a cave while she imitated her in an attempt to take over Kenzi's friendship with Bo and those in Bo's close circle (The Kenzi Scale). In Hail, Hale, when The Morrígan ordered Kenzi's arrest and posed harm towards her, Hale secretly slipped the Twig of Zamora into Kenzi's pocket to protect her. When The Morrígan tried to use a stun gun on Kenzi during her interrogation it prevented the device from working. At the end of Season 3, Kenzi showed interest in becoming Fae to be stronger and more helpful to Bo. Massimo, The Druid middle-man between Tamsin and the unidentified powerful client that hired her to find and collect Bo, offered to help her turn into a Fae. In Season 4, Kenzi pawned the Twig of Zamora, amongst other owned and stolen items, to Massimo in exchange for a lotion that gave her temporary fake Fae powers. In End Of A Line, Massimo attacked Kenzi and tried to kill her, but Hale rushed to Kenzi's side and fought him off. Hale turned his siren whistle into a sonic weapon and killed Massimo, but Massimo had the Twig of Zamora on him and it resurrected him. As Hale turned to smile at Kenzi, Massimo rose up behind him and killed Hale with a sword through his back. Heartbroken and distraught by his sudden death, she begged Bo to bring Hale back to life by using her chi to resurrect him (as she had done for Dyson when he died in The Temple), but Bo told Kenzi that she couldn't do it because at that time she had also taken the chi from Lauren, Trick, and Stella, but Kenzi's chi was not enough and she did not want to hurt her. A furious Kenzi then lashed out at Bo, calling her selfish, accusing Bo of always saying that she wants to help people but only ever helps herself, and tells Bo that she will never forgive her. A reluctant Bo then made an attempt to draw Kenzi's chi, but stopped herself because she knew it would kill Kenzi. When Kenzi became frantic, striking Bo with her hands in an emotional outburst, Bo used her succubus touch to calm Kenzi into a state of sleep, holding her as she slid to rest over Hale's body. In Dark Horse, Kenzi found a book written in Norwegian that had belonged to Rosette and saw in it a drawing of gates closing over flames while people cheered. She asked Tamsin to explain some of the words in a passage: one word meant "daughter" and another meant "heart." The passage translated as "The daughter's heart will close the portal." When Kenzi heard this she understood the metaphor and realized that she was Bo's "heart" and that she could save Bo from death. Dyson tried to stop Kenzi from entering the Cinvat, the portal to Hel, but Kenzi responded, "She loves you, yes. She loves Lauren. But you know that it's me. I'm her heart. You now that....I will wait for Bo in Valhalla. You know that she'll never stop looking for me. She will never stop fighting to bring me home." She also told Dyson that she might see Hale in the afterlife. Kenzi sacrificed her life by walking into the portal and closing it. Bo swore at her grave that whatever it took she would bring her back. Aliases In a scene from Can't See the Fae-Rest, we learn that Kenzi had accumulated a long rap sheet and employed many aliases while engaging in criminal activities: :Kenzi McAdams :Kenzi Rogers :Kenzi Sommersby :Kenzi Williams :Meow Meow :Ninotchka Alexandrovich :Rhino Levine :Shaman Czigany :Toni Soprano Personality Kenzi is very quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when she and Bo find themselves in dangerous situations. She is a survivor (what Mayer, the Luck Fae, said when he tasted her luck). She is fluent in the Russian language. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harm's way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue, due to the fact that Bo is, at times, too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Her everyday appearance is predominantly "Goth" with a dash of playful femininity. Relationships * Bo: Kenzi's best friend. They have a very close relationship that could best be described as a sisterly bond. Even in her worst nightmare, death was the only thing that Bo could conceive of that would separate Kenzi from her. Kenzi has often been referred to as Bo's greatest liablity because of her human status, and yet Bo refuses to believe that Kenzi is anything less than exactly what she needs: someone whom she can always depend on. * Dyson: A somewhat reluctant but loyal friend to Kenzi. Dyson is, by nature, contemptuous of humans. He often acts as if she is annoying though he has on occasion been sweet towards her, even going as far as to admit that he admired her strength after an incident where the two swapped bodies and Dyson was forced to use her body to stop an insane Dark Fae escaped prisoner (Original Skin). Everyone, except Trick, was trapped in The Dal by a spell that prevented them from leaving the tavern and caused their personas to switch bodies. It was revealed in this episode that Kenzi, while inhabiting Dyson's body, understood the emptiness he felt due to The Norn taking his ability to love anyone. Kenzi lets Dyson know she would keep this knowledge about him to herself, showing that although she is Bo's BFF, she respects his privacy. She risked herself to rescue Dyson after he battled the Berserkers (Lachlan's Gambit). She also confronted The Norn with a chainsaw, threatening to cut down her Sacred Tree if she did not return Dyson's love passion (Into the Dark). When Dyson killed Inari — who had taken Kenzi's form and identity — he was visibly distraught at the possibility that he had killed Kenzi until Lauren's tests confirmed that the corpse was that of a Fae (The Kenzi Scale). * Hale: Dyson's homicide detective partner in the 39th Division. Hale and Kenzi developed a close friendship due to their mutual status as sidekicks. He appreciated her courage and loyalty to her friends (The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire). Hale was the first Fae to use a power on Kenzi: employing his Siren whistle to knock out both Kenzi and Bo; whistling to her in The Dal to let her know she needed to be on her guard in the Fae world; and a high-frequency whistling to cauterize the wound inflicted by one of The Garuda's Berserkers after Lauren told him to do so (Flesh and Blood). Hale revealed signs of romantic feelings for Kenzi, but when he assumed the role of Acting Ash their relationship became reluctantly complicated. In Season 4, their status as romantic partners evolved and they became lovers, with Hale proposing to Kenzi in End Of A Line. * Trick: One of the eldest Fae and owner-bartender of The Dal Riata. Over time, he has demonstrated an affection for Bo and Kenzi, helping Bo establish protection for Kenzi so that she could interact within the Fae world, even sacrificing the fragment of his prized Gleipnir artifact to acquire a cure for a fatal Fae virus Kenzi was infected with when she ate the soup the Aswang, Halima, had cooked without asking first if she could (Food for Thought). Trick has said that Kenzi is one of the most interesting humans he'd ever met. * Lauren: Human scientist and physician property of The Ash. Kenzi does not really have a strong connection with Lauren outside of their mutual significance in Bo's life. The first time they had a serious conversation was when Kenzi threatened "to kill' Lauren if she ever hurt Bo again after Lauren admitted to Bo that she had been ordered by The Ash to distract her from finding Vex (Vexed). Their interactions generally have taken place through others. In Season 3, while dealing with a parasite-infected Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin – that had regressed them into teenagers – Kenzi and Lauren finally had a one-on-one "talk" and revealed their insecurities to each other (ConFaegion). * Vex: The self-serving hit man for The Morrígan. Kenzi and Vex grew closer when he started living with her and Bo in The Clubhouse. * Bruce: A bodyguard and hatchet man for The Morrígan. He was sent by The Morrígan to torture Kenzi and get information on Bo's powers. Hard on the outside, a softie on the inside, he's in love with Kenzi and aids her escape. Kenzi fails to realize what kind of relationship Bruce is longing for and just sees him as a friend. They were separated during the search for Massimo when he took over the guarding of a bridge from a troll so that Kenzi could proceed in her quest (UPYURS6). Kenzi received postcards and letters from his alleged trip to Bora Bora, only to find out that for helping Kenzi, he was being treated as a slave for the Dark Fae. Unable to leave a friend in that situation, she works with Tamsin to release him. (Let the Dark Times Roll) Kenzi is the only apparent connection Bruce has with the Light Fae. * Nate: Was Kenzi's friend and neighbor when she was eight years old. They began a romantic relationship after reconnecting sixteen years later when he auditioned as a musician for Bo's surprise birthday party (Barometz. Trick. Pressure). In (Table for Fae, Kenzi made a deal with The Morrígan: she promised to do something – anything – as long as The Morrígan promised not to harm Nate. Kenzi ended her relationship with Nate so that she could be free to help Bo in the coming conflict with The Garuda, and protect him from collateral harm. * Galina (Mother): Kenzi left home and survived for years on the streets because her mother had chosen Kenzi's step-father above the duties of being a protective mother towards her. In End Of A Line, her mother suddenly and unexpectedly appeared at The Clubhouse, accompanied by her cousin Dimitri. Kenzi found out that Hale had invited them so that he could ask Kenzi to marry him in the presence of her mother. Their reunion soon ended when Kenzi discovered that her mother had lied to her about having left her step-father six months earlier. Quotes * "Dude, I can't believe I backed you with Bo. You made me look like a total tool. The worst part is you treated her like shit but somehow you're forgiven. That is why I'm no longer on team Dyson." – to Dyson (Dead Lucky) * "See? Told ya. Like Vegas for your crotch. – to Bo / We're here on a job. – Bo to Kenzi / Sure. Sure. Ladies, start your va-jay-jays." (Fae Gone Wild) * "I have you, I have all of you, but when it comes down to it I don't really have any of you. Do I? You left me, Bo. What if you go again? I was alone. I belong nowhere. As hard as I try I'm just not one of you." – to Bo (Turn to Stone) * "I will wait for Bo in Valhalla. You know that she'll never stop looking for me. She will never stop fighting to bring me home. It is the only way, Dyson. It is the only way Bo can save the world." – to Dyson (Dark Horse) Trivia * Her sexual orientation is heterosexual. * Kenzi's "aliases" were names mentioned once in Can't See the Fae-Rest. It was a comedic moment in the episode. In the storyline of the series, however, the character is recognized by and addressed as "Kenzi". * Dyson mentions that Kenzi is nearsighted and needs glasses (Original Skin). * Kenzi is deathly allergic to peanuts, as she revealed about herself in Original Skin, and by Bo in Faes Wide Shut. * Kenzi still owes The Morrígan a favour, which has not yet been determined, after she struck a deal with her over Nate (Table for Fae). * Has family ties involved in organized crime: ::· Dimitri (a.k.a. Dima): Cousin. Believes that Don Corleone is his real father. ("Dima" is a diminutive form of "Dimitri".) Appeared in End Of A Line. ::· Pavel: Cousin. Just got out of jail. Mentioned in Masks. ::· Sima: Cousin. Can locate a car by its license plate number. Mentioned in It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World. ::· Yura: Cousin. A mortician's apprentice which has been dying to meet Bo. Mentioned in Masks. * Possessed the Staff of Righteousness temporarily, giving her a significant increase in strength and more combat skills than she originally had as a human. Had she accepted this right, she would have become Ruler of Forest Nymphs and Wood Sprites; however, she declined (ConFaegion). * The Cinvat (portal to Hel) mentioned in Dark Horse is actually the "Chinvat Bridge" of Zoroastrianism. The sifting bridge separates the world of the living from the world of the dead. All souls must cross the bridge upon death.Wikipedia:Chinvat Bridge Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Showcase synopsis Kenzi (Ksenia Solo) Kenzi is a street-smart human and Bo’s main confidante. Kenzi has developed a close connection to the fae world proving herself as a useful part of their cause, as a tougher- then-average human with a close and important network of Fae friends. Her savvy, pragmatic nature makes her protective of Bo, who can be tricked in ways that Kenzi cannot. Unlike Bo, Kenzi refuses to dwell on the darkness of her own past. She is a true survivor. Kenzi’s ongoing mission is simple: do whatever she can to protect Bo from a world that will never understand her as well as Kenzi. References Category:Site administration Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased